Les meilleurs ennemis
by Mayils
Summary: Songfic RWHG... Pour 2 personnes, les disputes, y'a que ça de vrai !


Rien ne m'appartient, ni la chanson d'Obispo et Zazie (enfin j'ai enlevé une fois le refrain, trop répétitif sinon), ni les personnages de JKR, ni les mots (enfin c'est pas moi qui les ai inventés, mais je les ai quand même mis dans un ordre qui n'appartient qu'à moi ! lol

Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_

Les meilleurs ennemis du monde  
Voilà ce que nous sommes

Encore une dispute. On aurait pu croire que le fait qu'on forme un couple maintenant aurait mis fin à nos disputes incessantes, mais non !

_  
Amorce de sourires et de bombes  
Et du mal qu'on se donne_

Pourtant, il y a à peine dix minutes, tu me souriais et on s'embrassait. Mais tu m'as interrogée sur l'affaire des trois Mangemorts qu'on poursuit depuis un petit moment…

Eh oui, je suis Auror ! Qui aurait pu croire ça ? Personne, sauf peut-être toi ! C'est toi qui m'a fait travailler les sortilèges, qui est venue courir avec moi à 6 h du matin quand je préparais mes examens pour devenir Auror, tu as toujours cru en moi, bien plus que moi-même.

Bref, on recherche trois Mangemorts. Bien que Voldemort a été anéanti par Harry, même si lui non plus n'a pas survécu, il reste encore quelques Mangemorts. Mais on devrait bientôt en venir à bout : ces trois là sont apparemment les derniers !

Mais hier on les a pris en embuscade, et un m'a blessé au bras avant de s'enfuir avec les deux autres. Et c'est la cause de notre quatrième dispute depuis lundi (on est mercredi) !

Tu me reproches de ne pas faire assez attention pendant mes missions ! C'est vrai que j'ai tendance à ne pas réfléchir pendant des heures avant d'agir, mais je ne prends pas non plus des risques inconsidérés ! Je ne veux pas mourir, surtout depuis qu'on est ensemble. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir.

C'est toi contre moi  
On s'y retrouve  
On s'y perd

Nos disputes sont tellement insensées parfois qu'on ne sait plus pourquoi on est en train de se crier dessus tous les deux !

_  
C'est toi contre moi  
On se révolte  
On se soumet_

Des fois, tu abandonnes ou bien c'est moi qui lâche l'affaire…Enfin pas souvent : on est tellement bornés !

_  
Mets-toi contre moi  
La guerre encore  
On s'y fait_

Depuis ce 1er septembre où on s'est rencontré dans le Poudlard Express, on n'a pas cessé de se crier dessus à longueur de journées, c'est devenu une habitude, comme manger ou dormir.

_Mets-toi contre moi  
Pourvu qu'on reste  
Les meilleurs ennemis du monde  
Et tant pis si on l'est  
Le mariage du ciel et de l'ombre_

_Je te hais comme tu es_

Personne n'a cru en notre couple au départ. On est trop différents. Mais c'est justement notre force : on ne s'ennuiera jamais. Et malgré nos différences, je te connais par cœur et toi tu me connais mieux que moi-même. Notre couple repose aussi et surtout sur le fait que tu n'essaieras jamais de me changer et moi je ne tenterai jamais de te faire t'habiller comme Lavande Brown ou même de te mettre un grain de poudre pour les paupières !

Pourvu qu'on reste  
Le détour  
Quand tu prends de l'avance

Mon jeu préféré pendant nos disputes, c'est de te faire aller sur un autre sujet que sur celui pour lequel on se déchire. Mon record reste de quatre : au début, tu me criais dessus car je n'avais pas mis mes chaussettes dans le panier à linge, puis je t'ai fait allé sur le fait que tu trouves qu'on ne parle pas assez, puis sur ton envie d'avoir un autre chat puisque Pattenrond s'est échappé et enfin sur Krum qui t'avait invité à un de ses matchs !

_  
Le discours  
Quand tu veux le silence_

J'aime aussi provoquer des disputes au moment où tu lis pour la centième fois « L'Histoire de Poudlard » et où ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de te parler. Enfin je ne le fais que quand tu en as provoqué une autre alors que je regarde un match de Quidditch…

_  
La corde à ton arc  
La corde à ton cou  
Fidèle envers et contre nous  
Les meilleurs ennemis_

Tu es la femme que j'aime, la personne la plus importante de ma vie, ma meilleure amie, mon âme sœur, mais le petit plus dans tout ça, c'est que tu es ma meilleure ennemie ! Tu es la femme pour qui j'ai éprouvé tous les sentiments du monde, enfin les deux qui reviennent le plus souvent sont quand même l'amour et la haine. Je t'aime à en mourir et je te hais parfois plus que Voldemort et tous ses Mangemorts réunis ! Je sais que jamais je me disputerai de cette manière avec quelqu'un d'autre, c'est ça qui fait que je n'irai jamais voir ailleurs.

C'est toi contre moi  
Et moi contre toi

Nos disputes, c'est comme un combat de coxe ou de goxe, je ne sais plus, enfin ce sport moldu où ils portent des gants ridicules : il y a deux champions, toi contre moi, moi contre toi. C'est limite si on ne compte pas les points !

_  
C'est toi contre moi  
On se retrouve  
On se perd_

Parfois, toi et moi, on en vient à se demander si on ne met pas trop d'énergie dans cette relation, mais il suffit qu'on se regarde et on comprend que se disputer, c'est la chose qu'on aime le plus…Je sais que je ne pourrais pas vivre ni sans nos disputes ni sans l'amour que tu me portes, enfin ces deux choses vont ensembles de toute façon !

_  
Et toi contre moi  
On se révolte  
On se soumet_

Parfois, toi et moi, on décide de ne plus se disputer pour un oui ou pour un non, mais il suffit que tu me provoques en disant que ton collègue te fait de l'œil ou que je te dise que je pars en mission pendant une semaine, et ça repart !

_  
Mets-toi contre moi  
La guerre encore  
Je te promets  
Mets-toi contre moi  
Qu'on restera  
Les meilleurs ennemis_

La guerre entre nous sera infinie, comme l'amour qui nous lie. Certains expriment leur amour avec des mots tendres, nous c'est plutôt avec des cris. Notre façon de s'aimer, c'est de se haïr…Et on aime ça !

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu et que cette fic vous a fait plasir ! Maintenant si vous voulez ME faire plaisir, un p'tite review ! merci ! lol 


End file.
